ogzmcunbrokenfandomcom-20200213-history
Waspcaela Empire
The Waspcaela Empire is a space-faring civilization comprised mainly of insectoid organisms known as the Waspcaela. History First Waspcaela Empire The Waspcaela Empire was created after the Verikron Federation conquered all of Namine in the year 1939. With all of the Waspcaela of Namine united under one independent faction for the first time in history, the Verikron Federation disbanded itself and was replaced with the Waspcaela Empire, whose government was made of delegates from all of the once-independent city-states. This "Tribunal" of delegates, as it was dubbed, was equal in power to the first Emperor of the Waspcaela Empire: Ferkanid Trinalak, the former Commander-in-Chief of the Verikron Federation. Trinalak Reign The Trinalak Reign was the period during which Ferkanid Trinalak was the Emperor of the Waspcaela Empire. This would last from 1939 until Ferkanid's death in 2014. As Ferkanid was on his deathbed, he requested that the title of Emperor be reduced to a celebratory rank, to be replaced with the title of Supreme Commander. This was request was made an official policy a mere three minutes before his death. Dissolution The First Waspcaela Empire would last until the Fall of Namine in 2110, when it was dissolved upon the destruction of Namine at the hands of the Corruption. Second Waspcaela Empire The Waspcaela Empire was reconstituted in 2122 when Namine was revitalized by Vespid Heterodonyx using the Scepter of Rebirth. Shortly afterwards, the ambassadors of the former planetary colonies of the First Waspcaela Empire were called to Namine to meet with Vespid and his oddly large group of survivors from the Fall of Namine. Vespid asked that the Waspcaela Empire be reformed with Namine as its crown jewel once more, and the vote was ratified 4 to 3 (the three opposing planets would go on to form the Qualdron Alignment). Vespid was given the title of Supreme Commander for his hard work and dedication, and the Reconstruction of Namine began--thus forming the Second Waspcaela Empire. Command Hierarchy First Waspcaela Empire Note: this list details all known positions in the First Waspcaela Empire during the Trinalak Reign starting with the most powerful, with each subsequent role being less powerful than the last. *Emperor and Tribunal * Supreme Commander * Major City Delegates *Lesser City Delegates * (To be expanded) Post-Trinalak Reign and Second Waspcaela Empire Note: this list has the same ordering method as above. * Supreme Commander and Tribunal * Supreme Commandant * Namine's City Delegates * Planetary Colony Delegates (applicable only during and after the Colony Craze. Consisted of delegates from all major cities across all planetary colonies.) * (To be expanded) Leaders Note: this is a list of both the First and Second Waspcaela Empire's leaders, organized chronologically. # Emperor Ferkanid Trinalak (Reigned from 1939 to 2014. Cause of removal: death via natural causes.) # Supreme Commander Zyrexis Scendtherinae (Reigned from 2014 to 2107. Cause of removal: assassination.) # Supreme Commander Cavthiex Aristroptera (Reigned from 2107 to 2110. Cause of removal: Fall of Namine.) # Supreme Commander Vespid Heterodonyx (Reigned from 2122 onward. Cause of removal: N/A) Meaning of Emblem/Flag The two large, black masses are abstract Waspcaela stingers reaching out to one another, representative of the bond between Namine and its colonies. The stingers also double as a metaphor for Namine's twin suns, for obvious reasons. The blue markings read "Waspcaela Empire" in simplified Waspcaelaac, the Empire's official language. Known Colonies Note: the word next to the planet name denotes that planet's alliegance during the events of the Empire-Alignment War. *Venguark (Empire) *Vulisten (Empire) *Anaradon (Empire) *Steret (Empire) *Qualdron (Alignment, of course) *Parand (Alignment) *Symonah (Alignment) Battle Tactics (To be expanded on.) Waspcaela Empire infantry units often swarm over cities simply as an intimidation tactic. Currency (To be expanded on.) The official currency of both the First and Second Waspcaela Empire is the trinal, named after Emperor Ferkanid Trinalak. Measurement System (To be expanded on.) The name of the Empire's measurement system is currently unknown; however, its unit of weight is called the "terrex." One terrex is roughly equivalent to five pounds. Notable Members *Vespid Heterodonyx (Supreme Commander) *Scholiid Heterodonyx (Former Citizen) *Trichonid Heterodonyx (Former Citizen and Soldier) *Crimerila Heterodonyx (Former Citizen) *Thegalet v1.09 Rendition 2 (Supreme Commandant, or, more simply, the Second-in-Command.) *Cyonyx Dicephelidae (Chief Weapons Developer) *Insediax Sphexide (Former member of Venom Squadron) *Schynid Halrexae (Captain of Venom Squadron) *Thisposa (Citizen) Category:Factions Category:Waspcaela Empire Category:Waspcaela